


longing for each other's warmth

by polyamory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Falling In Love, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I showered. Can we have morning sex now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	longing for each other's warmth

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by [this amazing art](http://k-atnight.tumblr.com/post/133601223069/go-sam-go) on tumblr (nsfw warning). i hope i could convey the gentleness in the drawing which is quite beautifully done!!
> 
> this is my first try at porn so please be kind but any and all feedback is appreciated! (oh and give the artist some love)

Sam comes home from his morning run to the apartment smelling deliciously of scrambled eggs and coffee. Steve is standing at the stove in nothing but his underwear, minding the eggs with one hand and foaming milk with the other. The sun is just rising over the city skyline and bathes Steve in its clear morning light, accentuating each curve of his body.

Sam stands in the doorway for a moment,  just to watch Steve, the way the muscles in his back move, the arch of his spine, his hands moving confidently and the low tune he hums whenever he cooks, it's always the same song too and Sam can never place it.

"Morning, Sam," Steve says without  even turning to look.

"Morning, babe," Sam says, coming forward, and he can't quite hide the grin from his voice as he steps up behind Steve.

"Done with your run at last?" Steve teases and Sam pinches him in the side in retaliation. Hard.

"Ow, ow, okay fine," Steve protests, laughing and pulling away from Sam's hand.

"Yeah, that's right," Sam says, pressing a small kiss to Steve's jaw. This time Steve doesn't pull away when Sam puts a hand on his hip, just leans into it and sways gently to the tune he's picked up again.

Sam sways with him, moving in sync, letting his hand make its way across Steve's stomach while he presses small kisses all over Steve's shoulder.

When Sam finds the ticklish spot just below his hairline Steve snorts, ducking his head. "Go take a shower, handsy pants, you smell like a high school boys' locker room."

"As if you know what that smells like. When've you ever played sports in high school?" Sam shoots back with a grin.

"I'm serious," Steve says and gently elbows him for good measure. "Go take a shower. Breakfast'll be ready in ten."

 

Sam takes a lightning-quick shower and walks back into the kitchen three minutes later followed by a trail of water droplets and a towel wrapped around his waist. Steve has, to Sam’s great sadness, put on a shirt. At least he's not wearing any pants yet.

"I showered," Sam says, walking up to Steve at the counter and pressing against him. Steve puts down the coffee pot; he's a quick study. "Can we have morning sex now?"

He must've known that question was coming but he still makes the most delicious little punched out noise, leaning back into Sam's touch.

"The eggs'll get cold." It's weak as far as protest goes.

"We can heat 'em up. That's what the microwave is for."

"Radiation will make you sick," Steve shoots back but he tips his head back with a smile, baring his throat to Sam's kisses.

"I'll heat it up in the pan, hm?" he mumbles in between trailing kisses down Steve's jaw and over his throat.

"Sam," Steve breathes. "Please."

"Does it really matter to you that much how we heat up our eggs?" Sam laughs.

Steve scoffs, clearly not appreciating the teasing but he knows how to get what he wants so it's no surprise when he says, "Please, Sam. Please fuck me."

Sam dares anyone to resist that voice, that face. Steve pushes out his bottom lip just slightly and Sam becomes abruptly and painfully aware that he has yet to kiss Steve properly. He moves to rectify that.

"Can I kiss you first?" he asks, spinning Steve around in his arms.

"Yeah," Steve says. His eyes dart down to Sam's lips and Sam smirks. He pulls Steve down to meet him and they kiss, gently at first and then deeper. Steve tastes like orange juice and happiness. Steve's arms come up to grip at Sam's shoulders for support and Steve keens into their kiss.

"Steve," Sam whispers when they break apart.

"Yeah," Steve whispers back, pressing their foreheads together. They're touching all over now and it's wonderful but Sam knows they're gonna have to move sooner rather than later if he really wants to fuck Steve like he promised him.

"C'mon babe," he says, and starts walking Steve towards the couch in the living room, because as much as their sparring rounds in the gym are getting more even by the day, there is no way he can fuck Steve against the wall.

He knows. They tried. (It ended with them having to call someone in to repair the man-sized hole in the wall.)

Steve falls back onto the couch with a small noise and Sam takes a moment to again appreciate the view. Steve is stretched out under him, looking up at Sam with his warm eyes and soft smile. Sam strokes a finger over the front of Steve's boxers where Steve is hard and the boxers are only doing so much to hide it. Steve arches up in response, silently begging for more and Sam, good Samaritan that he is, crawls up Steve's body and kisses him again while he pulls down Steve's underwear and drops it on the floor.

Steve sighs into his mouth, so desperate and needy and Sam is so weak for it. But instead of touching his dick like Steve so desperately wants him to, Sam grips the hem of Steve's shirt and pulls it up, deliciously slow, and ducks down to trace the newly revealed skin with his tongue.

"Oh, oh. Sam, please," Steve whimpers. The towel slung around Sam's waist has given up by this point and falls easily to the side when Steve pushes it away with searching hands.

"I know, I know." Sam peels shirt off, sitting up to admire Steve, flushed, hard and panting.

"Please, fuck me," Steve says, arching his back enticingly.

"Later," Sam promises, leaning back down again to capture Steve's mouth in a deep kiss.

"You promised," Steve pouts, breathing hard when they break apart.

"I know and I promise I'll fuck you later, babe. Or do you wanna get up to get lube?"

Steve groans at that, recognizing the obvious flaw in their not very well thought out plan.

"Yeah, I know. Shh, lemme kiss it better," Sam says, grinning against Steve's cheek. Steve turns his head to kiss Sam, biting at his lip lightly.

"Hurry up, asshole," he grumbles, "I'm hungry."

"I can't believe you're thinking about food right now."

"Well, if you would properly distract m-" he starts but doesn't finish because Sam wraps his hand around both their cocks then, a little dry with just his spit easing the way. Steve groans, loud and completely fucking dirty, throwing his head back.

"God, you're so desperate for it, aren't you?" Sam murmurs.

"Yeah, yeah. I am."

"Show me, baby. Show me how much you want me," Sam says, not quite begging but, well...

Steve slings his legs around Sam's hips, pulling them closer together and pushes himself up on his hands. Sam winds an arm around Steve's waist so he can feel every inch of Steve's naked skin gloriously hot against his, kissing him tenderly. Steve's waist is so tiny he can wrap his arm around it almost effortlessly and he gets the realization all of a sudden that he is holding someone so precious, so good and kind and beautiful. And Steve lets Sam hold him, relies on him, trusts him at every turn. And it's so gloriously beautiful that Sam doesn't quite know what to do with it.

Instead he concentrates on the physical things. Steve is flushed all the way down to his belly button, his chest is heaving and Sam's hand is sliding easier now, slick with precome, tight and a little rough. The weight of Steve's cock against his is honestly changing his world right now. He tells Steve as much.

"You're such a romantic," Steve snorts and Sam presses up against him to kiss him again, licking into his mouth.

"And just think about how good it's gonna be when I fuck you later," Sam says pressing kisses to Steve's shoulder.

Steve groans and lets his head fall back.

"You're not gonna be able to last so long if you've already come."

Steve lets out a breathy sigh at that but, because he's Steve, he has to be a smart ass about it. "If you can make me come anytime soon."

Of course Sam takes that as a dare and then Steve is shuddering, breaking apart as he comes, moaning Sam's name into Sam's mouth and his arms give in so Sam is holding him up for a moment before he has to set him down on the couch, gently. Steve reaches up to cup Sam's face with both his big palms, tracing his cheekbone lightly.

"You are so beautiful," Steve says.

"So are you," Sam replies.

Steve pulls him down for a sweet kiss, replacing Sam's hand with his own and wrapping it around Sam's still hard cock.

Sam bites Steve's lip just a little, then sucks on it until Steve squirms and loses his rhythm.

"Steve," Sam groans, dropping his head to press his face against Steve's neck as he comes, mouthing at the thin skin.

"Sam," Steve says and it's so full of longing that he has to blink back tears.

"I'm right here," he says. No need to sound like you're losing me, he thinks.

He can feel the the beat of Steve's heart against his cheek and it's beating in sync with his own.

 


End file.
